After All This Time
by ZeldaMoriarty
Summary: It's the first time Mika and Yu have been alone together since their forgotten childhood. Everyone else is fighting each other but Mika decides to carry Yu away to a secret underground bunker. What's done can never be undone. MIKAYU. Enjoy and please review :)


It had taken them a while to get here. An undercover bunker that had been protected by the countless layers of rubble. Yu couldn't get used to how quiet it was, it felt like only a few moments ago they were in the middle of the bloody battle field fighting for their lives. Of course, that was until Mika decided to princess carry him away. He couldn't bear the thought of all of his friends still fighting the vampires; Shinoa, Yoichi and even Shihō.

"Forget about them." Mika said as if he was reading Yu's mind.

Yu ignored his friend and instead only kept looking out through one of the dusty windows instead.

"I did it for your own good." He continued. Of course Yu was happy to find out Mika was alive but that didn't mean he wanted to abandon his friends when they needed him most.

"For _my_ own good you say?" Yu stood up from the bed he was sitting on but still refused to make eye contact with the vampire. Mika flinched. "Tell me, how was this for my own good!" Yu raised his voice.

"You can't trust the humans, they're only using you, can't you see that?!" Mika started to raise his voice as well. He took a few steps closer to Yu.

"Don't…" Yu muttered to himself. For some reason he couldn't control the tears running down his face. His feelings were all over the place. Happy to finally see Mika, upset about his friends… and something else that just wasn't right.

"Yu, please just look at me." Mika begged his friend from the bottom of his heart.

"No."

"Please Yu!" Mika made his way towards him and grabbed the bottom of this chin and forced him to turn around. Mika was slightly taken back by the tears running down his friends face but he didn't move even though he was only a few inches away from Yu.

"Please…" Mika whispered. He reached out with his other hand and gently wiped away a tear from his cheek. "I've missed you so much."

Yu stopped crying. Why wasn't he pushing him away? Why was he allowing Mika to do this?

"I…I need to go back…" Yu reluctantly said as he looked straight into Mika's eyes. For some reason Yu soon felt his eyes drop down to his friend's lips and before he knew it he was examining them. How would they feel against his own….

Mika seemed to be reading Yu's mind again as he slowly brought their lips together with a soft kiss. Neither of them pulled away for some time but Mika put his hands in Yu's hair and started to play with each strand between his fingers. The officer seemed to follow his lead and soon put his own hands around Mika's waist. The kiss got a little deeper. Yu could feel Mika's tongue playing around in his mouth, exploring every corner.

"Ahh.." Yu let out a small moan which made them both jump apart from each other. He shamefully covered his mouth with his hand, his face bright red. "I didn't mean to… it wasn't." he tried to justify his actions. Mika just let out a small giggle.

"It's alright, it means you were enjoying it." Mika's words only ripened the colour across Yu's face. Why was he not disgusted by this? Had he really enjoyed that? Mika gently took Yu's hand and led him back onto the bed. He took the side of Yu's face in his hand and lent in again for another kiss. Yu didn't refuse.

It was much more passionate than the last, this time it wasn't only Yu making moaning noises. After a while Mika slowly pushed Yu back onto the bed, at the same time refusing to let go of his lips.

"What..are..you doing?" Yu moaned between kisses.

Mika quickly released himself from his lips to lean into him, "I think you know what." He seductively whispered into his ear. Immediately, their lips met again. Yu couldn't tell where Mika's hands were, one was definitely in his hair and the other…

"I can do that myself!" Yu whimpered at the sight of Mika unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't stop. One button at a time until Yu's chest was completely exposed. He brought his hand up onto his chest which sent Yu crashing back down onto the bed in shivers. "Ah…stop." He panted as Mika started playing with his nipples, his finger circling them slowly while the other hand was rubbing up and down his chest.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Mika playfully whispered into his ear. Yu moaned as his nipples started to harden. "It doesn't sound like it…" he moving his head away from Yu's ear and hovered over his chest instead.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Yu said before Mika's head disappeared as he moved down and started sucking on his nipple. "Nahhhh…ahh..no..please..stop." Mika only sucked harder leaving traces of his saliva running down the side of Yu's chest and onto the bed.

Mika's hand started undoing Yu's belt, loosening the fabric around his already hard cock. _When did that happen?_ "Look Yu. You're responding to me." He said when he stopped sucking on his nipples. Yu blushed bright red when he realised the state he was in.

"It's not because of this… I… it's.." Yu tried to cover his erection with this hands but Mika took them above his head and held them there. "Let go of me!"

"We both know your normal strength can't beat me." Mika leant into Yu so that their clothed hard cocks were rubbing against each other. He moaned into Yu's ear which only led to his erection becoming more prominent.

"Why are you doing this?" Yu asked as another tear escaped from his eye. Mika suddenly realised his fault and slowly let go of his wrists.

"I love you." Mika answered with his face now turned away. _Love? Was this love?_

"Is that why you wanted to…to do those things with me." Yu could sense a smirk on the vampire's face.

"Yes." He still kept his face turned away from Yu, there was no way he could face him now after what he had tried to do. "Don't you want to do things…like that, with me?" he swallowed hard after asking.

 _Yu had been over the moon to know Mika was still alive. When they first saw each other they both had tears of joys running own their cheeks. Everyone around them at the time seemed to not matter anymore. All Yu wanted to do was stay by Mika's side… in Mika's arms. Was that love? And when Mika had been kissing him back then, not once did he try and pull away…in fact he was excited by it. Even now Yu could feel his body begging to be touched by Mika._

"I…think I love you too." Yu confessed as his face turned redder than ever. He put his arms around Mika who was still facing away from him. "I'm sorry I told you to stop…just please be gentle with me." Even Yu couldn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth.

Mika took Yu's hands and pulled them around so that he was now sitting on top of him. "I'm glad you finally said it." He took Yu into his arms and held him tight. "I won't let anyone hurt you again…not even me."

After a while of holding each other Mika slowly pushed Yu back onto the bed like before. "You really are hard." He commented as he pulled down Yu's trousers, exposing his pre-cum leaking cock. Yu was too embarrassed, he tried to look anywhere but at Mika. "It's nothing to be embarrassed by" he said as his pulled down his own trousers revealing his own erected cock. Yu was taken back by the sight. _It was much bigger than he thought it would be._

Neither of them knew exactly what to do next but Mika started to rub his cock against Yu's. It started off as an awkward movement but it didn't take long until the pair kept a firm rhythm going. The room was filled with their moans. Mika wrapped his hands around both cocks and pushed them together, which made Yu cry even more.

"I'm gonna…gonna cum." Yu tried to say put he was panting too much.

"You can't come yet." Mika suddenly turned Yu over onto his back and spread his legs. "I'm not finished with you yet." Yu dug his fingers into the bed with his back completely arched. Mika slowly inserted one of his fingers into Yu's entrance.

"Ahhhh."

Mika started to move his finger around which was driving Yu insane. Soon after another finger was added.

"Please…let me cum." Yu begged from his compromising angle. His face was completely flushed and his knuckles were almost white from gripped the bed frame.

"Not yet." Mika said as he inserted yet another finger, playfully moving around inside. Yu screamed as he arched even further back with a few traces of dribble running down his mouth. Mika bent over so his head was near Yu's. "I'm going to put it in now."

"Put…put what in?" he asked even though he knew exactly what he meant. He was soon put into a shivering mess as Mika slowly inserted himself into Yu.

"It feels so good." Mika panted. After he was completely inside he started to thrust gently.

"Shit." Yu couldn't control the words coming out of his mouth. _It was a strange feeling to have a part of someone else inside you._

The thrusting became a strong rhythm and Mika soon had to hold onto Yu's hips for support.

"Please…don't."

"Don't what?" Mika teasingly commented.

"Please don't stop." Yu grabbed for his own cock which was on the edge of setting off. He rubbed it up and down with each thrust.

"I'm gonna cum…Yu." Mika thrusted harder and harder into Yu's entrance making them both whimper.

"Me too."

With one last thrust Yu collapsed onto the bed with Mika on top covered in their cum. Neither of them could speak, instead they were still panting wildly. After some time of just lying down on the bed, Mika laid next to his friend and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I really do love you Yu."


End file.
